icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: The beginning of a dream... Or nightmare? :O
Hey guyssss. :D This is a new blog series by Hihi and I (I will do most of the writing may gonna do some too, she will do the pictures). We will update it once every week. The plot of it: EVERYONE on this wiki gets trapped in a fictional world all of a sudden. What's gonna happen? We'll see (call me a freak but I had a dream about that and now we decided to make it a story XD). That means a lot of Wikia people will be in it. NOW read the first part to see what it's gonna be like and then read the contest below. :) Misadventures In Wikia Hell: The beginning of a dream... Or nightmare? written by: Alica123, pictures by: Hihi-Sama/Desu! Hihi Hihi-Sama's POV It was a rainy afternoon. I was bored, sitting in my room, doing basically nothing. So I took some of my MLP dolls and started playing. „Shut up, Pinkie Pie!“ , I whispered with a smile on my face holding the Fluttershy doll up. Then, all of a sudden, all I could see was black. What the heck happened? Did I turn blind?? I didn't feel the dolls in my hands anymore, and I couldn't hear my mum talking to her boyfriend in the living room. Nothing. Emptiness. What the heck... Did I just die? But I was just in my room... For a few moments nothing but fear and confusion was overpowering any other feeling in my whole body, in my whole soul. Then I was able to open my eyes, like an instinct. I was in a big crowd. The sun was shining all of a sudden, and it looked like a completely different city.... I was pretty darn confused, and everybody else seemed to be too. No one really talked, as if it was all over strangers. Then I saw a face that kind of looked familiar, but I just couldn't remember from where... Dude, who was this... And then one person went “OH MY GOD YOU'RE BECKY.” And I turned around abruptly. WASN'T THIS... YES IT WAS. JESSICA. Medium long blonde hair with light brown highlights on the ends and back. Blue eyes. Tiny, about 5'4. ILoveSeddie1234321. AND BECKY. Magicboots. Now I recognized Candycoateddoom! Oh my... What the actual chizz was happening? “Okay where has he gone. I WAS JUST TALKING TO HIM.” Jessica said, freaking out. Her voice sounded a little annoyed. I had to smile for a second, because I had a feeling I knew who she meant. The other people began to talk too – slowly people started to get what happened. But... How? ..What the.. Was this all a dream? I hit my head, hard, hoping it would wake me up. Nothing, just damn pain. Chizz. And then, a voice started talking, louder than any other voice, and scarier than the most disturbing horror movies I have ever seen (and I have watched a lot of them). “Hello and welcome to 'the game'. I'm Doranor, and I will be your 'friend' throughout all of this.... If it should ever end. Hehehe. Enjoy your time …......... Check your pockets for your apartments. You will find out 'more' soon.” Then the creepy voice was gone, and I was just standing there like WHAT THE HECK. And I knew, I 'what the heck'-ed way too often in such a short time. So I did what most people did, and put my hand in my pocket. A piece of paper was in there all of a sudden. A lot of people were already leaving, going to their apartments. I guessed that was because they had no idea what else to do. And I didn't really either. If this was a dream, I'd wake up soon anyway, so I thought of just going with the 'flow' of it. I looked over to Jessica, Candy and Becky. “...okay what is this”, Becky said. “I have no idea”, Candy answered, a little nervous about all this. “I don't think we will have anything from just standing here and doing nothing”, I finally claimed, “so let's just do what almost everyone else is doing and go to our apartments.” “Guys, guys!” a voice shouted. It was BrittanaKlaine25, also known as 'Brittney', next to her Latersgee and AllYouNeedIsSeddie. “DOES SOMEONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED???” Ace asked. I just shook my head. No. I didn't. And if anyone else from the people I had seen so far did, they would've said it. I noticed that even though we had talked so often on the wiki how cool it would be if we would all meet one day, none of the excitement or happiness was here now. Maybe that was because of the situation. “Okay, now let's really just go to our apartments”, I repeated my suggestion. Everyone seemed to agree, and everybody looked at their paper. I finally took out mine from my pocket. It said “Ö69 – 4. “ After everyone looked at theirs, all of us crossed our ways searching for it. As I walked past buildings I read their numbers on the door. Ö59. That's where I was. I assumed the 4 next to “Ö69” on my paper was the door number then. The whole city seemed like a completely normal place. I may would've visited a place like that for my holidays if I wouldn't consider that creepy voice from earlier... Ö60. Latersgee walked in it and held her hand up for a second when she saw me again. Ö61. I saw a girl walk by. “Hihi!”, she said. “I'm Amythest. Hey!” “Oh that's you? Heyy!!” I responded. “What does your paper say?” “It says Ö69 – 4. Yours?” “B3 – 5. I'll keep yours in mind... This all seems like a big mess. Maybe I can visit you when I've collected my thoughts and chizz.” “... Okay...” “I should go search for mine now. See you later!” “Bye.” I walked past the rest of the buildings, till I finally reached Ö69, and entered it. There were stairs. Nothing but stairs. It was kind of dark, but thankfully the daylight from outside came in through the door, which was out of glass. I walked up. As assumed, there were door, and on them there were numbers. 1... 2... 3... And there it was, 4. I guessed it was locked, but it wasn't. I could open it, and I went in. Right inside, there were multiple keys – all of the same door – probably this one. I took one of them immediately and put it in my pocket. Then I went on to explore it.... Till I heard footsteps. Undescribable fear overcame my whole body all of a sudden. The creepy voice-guy may have put a trap on all of us. The footsteps became louder. Contest & more! We have a contest for you! Be in the third blog of "Misadventures In Wikia Hell"! After the second blog we will have a one-issue extended storyline with characters from the Wikia, but we don't know who to use yet - so what do you think if it's YOU? You can simply sign up - Comment: "I want to sign up as a main character for the contest." We will randomly choose our winners, and they will be announced in the next blog! We aren't sure yet, but we may write the third blog in the POINT OF VIEW of one of the winners. So, what did you think of it? :) Category:Blog posts